Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a chilled chamber. Food items, including beverages and other liquids, may be stored within the chilled chamber. The low temperature of the chilled chamber relative to ambient atmosphere assists with increasing a shelf life of the food items stored within the chilled chamber.
Certain beverages, such as milk and juice, are frequently purchased in large volumes. Consuming the entire beverage prior to spoiling can be difficult. In addition, organic beverages can be difficult to store for long periods of time within refrigerator appliances. For example, raw milk and breast milk can be particularly difficult to store for long periods of time within refrigerator appliances.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for increasing a shelf life of liquids within the refrigerator appliance would be useful. In particular, a refrigerator appliance with features for increasing a shelf life of large volume beverages within the refrigerator appliance would be useful.